The rapid growth of digital communication has made it possible for all kinds of digital media items to be communicated amongst various types of wireless and wire line communication devices. For instance, the cellular or mobile telephone is no longer limited to telephonic voice communication and may include other means of digital communication, such as digital networking (i.e., Internet communication, text messaging, and the like). In addition, an increasing number of cellular telephones and other mobile wireless communication devices, such as portable computers, personal data assistants (PDAs) and the like, are being integrated with other means of capturing or producing digital media, such as digital cameras, digital audio recorders, digital video recorders and the like. Technological advances have made it possible for other digital devices, such as digital cameras, digital video recorders, digital audio devices and the like to be equipped with means for digital communication. As more and more digital devices possess the capability to digitally communicate with one another, the amount of digital media items that will be communicated amongst these devices will increase at an alarming rate.
In addition to the onset of more and more digital devices possessing digital communication capabilities, the digital storage capacity of these devices is constantly increasing. In the near future the majority of mobile digital communication terminals may well be equipped with storage capacity in the gigabyte range or greater, allowing these devices to store an enormous amount of digital data. In this environment it will no longer be prohibitive from a memory capacity standpoint to store a voluminous amount of large file types, such as video, audio or other multimedia files.
In the digital communication environment where more and more digital devices, both wireless and wired, are equipped with a means for digital communication and where the storage capacity of these devices has become seemingly endless, the digital communication device will encounter and store innumerable digital media files. As such, the digital communication device will desire a means to access, store, manage and further communicate these digital files in an efficient and user-friendly environment.
For example, if a digital communication device receives a digital media file the user of the device would benefit greatly from an application that automatically places the file into a readily accessible storage area and where managing and accessing of the file in the future can occur efficiently, without the user having to spend a great deal of time searching for the media file.
Most digital communication devices, such as desktop or laptop computers, personal data assistants (PDAs) or the like either come equipped or can be configured by the user to implement a daily planner application. The daily planner allows the user coordinate and manage their upcoming schedule of events by inputting event reminders in a digital calendar. The digital planner provides the unique benefit of sending the user electronic reminders, in the form of alarms or visual or audible messages, when an upcoming event is pending. The digital planner has proven to be a highly successful tool for the businessperson and, in most instances, has replaced the need for conventional hard copy or paper daily planers.
Most digital media files can be easily categorized and stored according to a calendar date. For example, a wedding video can be categorized according to the date of the wedding and photographs taken at a party can be categorized according to the date of the party. These are examples of categorizing the media file based on the creation date of the media file. In other instances the media file can be associated with the date on which the media file is used or presented or the date on which the recipient receives the file. For example, a multimedia presentation for a business meeting may be categorized according to the date of the presentation and a personal text file from a friend may be categorized according to the date received.
Over time, digital devices with large memory capacity possess the capability to acquire and store an enormous volume of media files. This is especially true as we enter a burgeoning digital communication era where more and more digital devices will possess the capability to communicate digitally. For example, in a future where more and multi-function digital devices are prevalent, such as mobile telephones with digital cameras and conventional digital cameras, digital video recorders and the like have the capability to communicate digitally, the devices will be inundated with digital media files. The user of these devices, and all other digital devices capable of media storage, will desire an application that stores and manages the digital media files. A key attribute for such an application is user efficiency; because the user must be able to efficiently locate media files. This task becomes more complicated as the digital device acquires more and more media files.
An additional concern of handheld digital communication devices is that the display of such devices is typically minimal in size and applications that are implemented on the display must be able to be condensed and presented in a format that provides the user with accessibility to the functions of the application. It is typically easier and more efficient for the user of a handheld touch-screen display to search via a touch function, such as scrolling or the like, as opposed to searching via keystroke entry of text. Therefore, any application that manages digital media files on a handheld digital communication device must accommodate the typically small display of such devices and provide for an efficient means of locating the digital files with the management application.
Therefore, the need exists to develop a media file storage and management application for a digital device that will provide for the storage of a large volume of media files and user efficiency in terms of being able to quickly locate a specific media file. The media file storage and management application should be capable associating and organizing the media files according to a period of time, such as a day, week or the like. As such, the media management application should provide the user with a system for easily navigating through the time periods in order to efficiently locate a media file.